dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Class
A class is the primary adventuring style of a player character which determines the type of weapons and armor it can use, as well as what skills it can learn throughout its adventures. Each class has an unique skill tree. As a character progresses, they can specialize their skills by assigning skill points in any of the skill for their class. In Dragonica, characters are split into 4 basic classes, each of which branch into at least 3 different job advancement paths.Please note that the name for some of the classes difers from one region to another. Always remember that it doesn't matter what class you chose as long as you are willing to stand by it and don't give up. If your class gets nerfed (made less powerful) always remember that nerfs and buffs are like a pendulum, sooner or later the pendulum is going to swing to your advantage. Brief summary of each class First Classes Magician :Magicians are ranged magic damage dealers with very powerful direct and area effect damage spells, but weak armor and health. They also feature a variety of utility spells, including crowd control and healing. Because of spells with good burst damage, they are often effective at PvP even with their relatively low armor and health. Archer :Archers are ranged physical damage dealers with both high single and area effect spells. With their average armor and ranged style, they are able to both deal and take damage. They feature many combo potentials with their high attack speed and low damage per hit. Thief :Thieves are melee physical damage dealers. They focus mainly on single target damage, but are mildly capable of hitting multiple enemies at once. They feature a large number of special abilities that allow them to play mind-games with the opponent. With large amounts of burst damage and decent armor, they can easily hold their own against any opponent. Warrior :Warriors are also melee physical damage dealers, albeit with much more armor, but less pure damage, than their Thief counterparts. With a high HP pool, they are easily able to go up against a large number of hits. They prefer to be right up in the face of the enemy, soaking up damage as they dish out their own. Second Classes Magicians Acolyte :Acolytes have gained a whole new level of knowledge by combining what they’ve learned from their studies with what they have learned from the battlefield. In pursuit of a higher understanding, Acolytes participate in more battles to develop their sorcery skills. As the only class with resurrection and healing abilities, they are a highly valued member of any party. Battle Mage :Introduction The Battlemage is a unique magician in that he or she has focused their career on the combat effectiveness of magic. The Battlemage lacks in physical strength when compared to other combat focused classes but more then makes up for it through their wide ranging magical attacks. Archer Hunter :Hunters have remained true to their Archer roots as their primary weapon remains the Longbow. The dedication shown to the use of the Longbow has proven invaluable as Hunters combine a range of skills to ensure they are amongst the best ranged attackers in the land. Ranger :Rangers are amongst the most adaptable fighters in the land of Dragatoka due to their ability to traverse any terrain at high speed. They are equipped with a lethal crossbow for high speed, ranged attacks and a multitude of modern weaponry from grenades, missile launchers and machine guns. Thief Jester :Jesters are larger than life personalities with a wicked sense of humour who have evolved above their status of simple Thieves. Jesters rely on their claws as their primary weapon for pinpoint attacks but are renowned for using their ingenious to develop a whole host of creative attacks. Assassin :Assassins are geniuses of infiltration and stealth. Masters of close combat, they inflict quick and successive damage to enemies using a combination of their speed and the lethality of their primary weapon, the Katar. Assassins have a preference for using a range of poisons on their foes, eliminating large numbers enemies effortlessly. Warriors Knight :Knights wield a sword with a shield and thus harnesses good defensive abilities. They are not just mere damage tankers. They too, pack a punch with their defensive abilities which reflects damage back to the attacker. In PvP, they can take the most pounding and at the same time, they could deal high damage while tanking. With their high hp and a shield to boost their defenses, they are the fort of most parties. Gladiator :Gladiators are like the brute strength force of the party. Holding a two-handed sword, their powers are greatly increased. They have skills that utilizes the two-handed sword to the maximum like Area of Effect based spells, which are slow, but heavily damaging. Other than assassin who is a great melee class but does fast and small damage. Gladiators would be the polar opposite, doing slow but heavy damage. Third Classes Fourth Classes Category:Classes Category:Game terms